Ron's Secret
by Belias600
Summary: A fanfic of Harry and Ron. Ron has a secret that he's hiding from Harry and he keeps trying to avoid Harry. What is going on with him?
1. Chapter 1

-1 **Lots Of Blushing **

It was some time during the beginning of fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just finished up a class with Professor Mcgonagall.

" Blimey, how the hell does she expect us to do THAT for homework?!," Ron says. "You mean turning a tea cozy into a pillow? Ron, if you haven't noticed that was a REVIEW class. You should have been able to have done that in third year….." Hermione retorted. Harry, on the other hand just walked silently along with his two best friends silently enjoying their little banter. He's been so used to their arguing that it didn't even faze him anymore. "Seriously you would think they were married sometimes," Harry thought to himself. As he was already in a state of thinking Harry also thought back to what happened near the end of last year, with Voldemort's return and subsequent attempted murder of Harry. " Now that he's back we may not have good moments like these anymore," He thought sadly as he looked on at Ron at Hermione, both red as tomatoes from their "conversation" but otherwise visibly enjoying themselves. As Hermione waved bye to the boys and went off to her Ancient Runes class ( "I swear Hermione's probably the ONLY student in this ENTIRE school to even attempt that class" Ron added as soon as she was out of earshot) and the two walked gloomily after looking at their rosters to find out they had Potions with Snape for a double period.

* * *

As they walked down those same dungeon steps that they've had to since the very first year, Harry noticed something different about Ron's behavior and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were heading to a class taught by their mortal enemy. Usually Ron would talk to Harry at this point about how nice it would be to drop this class next year if they chose to do so and never have to deal with Snape again, or if Fred and George had another devious plot in mind to use against Snape this year(One year they flooded up his room with Bertie Bott's Beans and nobody could use magic to reverse it so it took three grown men to shovel him out which took HOURS). "What's wrong?" Harry asked and he tapped Ron on the shoulder to get his attention. "Mmmmm….nothing…" was all Ron would reply. Despite the natural semi-darkness of the dungeon Harry could tell that Ron was…..BLUSHING. "I wonder what's he thinking about. I know he likes Hermione but I didn't think it was THAT serious. Maybe I'll talk about it with him, presuming we make it out of this class in one piece," Harry thought to himself ( Last year several students, including Neville, suffered from pus filled boils and rashes after a cauldron filled with incomplete potion exploded. Harry and Ron ducked under their tables just in time to avoid most of the potion.) After a horrible double period with Snape (Neville was escorted early out of the class due to adding a wrong ingredient and making his potion explode, causing two kids, including himself, to suffer from painfully dry skin and rashes in inconvenient places)

* * *

Ron power walked out of class. Harry, trying to catch up said "Wait Ron!" Ron hesitantly waited for Harry and they continued to walk off. " Ron, since it's our lunch break do you want to hang out after we eat? Just me and you?" Ron blushed even harder (" Why is he doing that again?" Harry thought) " Ron I seriously think we need to talk something's obviously bothering you." Harry finished. " Ok………" Ron said quietly and shut tight before Harry could attempt to make more conversation. After they left the Great Hall they went to the lake. Harry liked the water, even though he didn't learn how to swim until last year( The 2nd Triwizard task compelled him to learn). He often wondered why Ron was the one he was supposed to save and not Hermione after the challenge was over but he simply chalked it up to being that he was friends with Ron first before he was ever friends with Hermione. Ironically as he looked on at Ron, he appeared to be deep in thought. Before Harry could say anything however Ron asked Harry exactly what he was thinking about. "Harry, why do you think it was me you had to save and not Hermione? I mean, it could have been someone else if not her, like Dobby or something, but it was me. Why do you think so?" Before he could reply with a decent answer Harry saw one of the giant squid' s tentacles and it splashed water all over Ron. "WAHHHHHHHH! That blimey bastard! Great, now look at this would ya Harry? I'm going back to the common room to change before I get a fever." Ron said before leaving towards the castle. "Wait for me, you idiot! Always leaving me behind you know?" Harry shouted back as Ron went back on his power walk again.

* * *

A few people (mostly Slytherins) laughed at Ron while he walked down the hall to the tower staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, on the other hand stole glances at Ron to see how he was taking all of this when he saw something totally unexpected. Ron had grew his hair out longer over the summer and Harry, for some reason or other couldn't help but feel slightly captivated by how Ron looked with his wet hair. "What are you looking at Harry?" Ron asked without looking. "Damn, I must have been too obvious," Harry thought as he made a mental note to himself in the future. "Mmmmmm….nothing…" Harry said. "Um, Harry you're blushing….." Ron said after a short while. "Um, no I'm not!" Harry quickly exclaimed. As they were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry took off his glasses to rub his eyes as he tried to remember the password. This time, it was Ron's turn to look. He saw Harry's bright emerald eyes which seemed to look much brighter without the glasses. It contrasted to Harry's naturally pale skin which made them look all the more intriguing. " Ron, why do I feel the odd sensation that I'm being stared at?" Harry asked coolly without looking at Ron. " And"- Harry added before Ron could come up with a decent excuse, "Don't say your usual "Mmmmmmm…nothing.." " Ummmm….nothing at all Harry, I was just looking at the crack at the wall behind you…no big deal…" "Right….." Harry said and he looked at Ron. Since Ron was standing in front of a hanging torch set in the wall, the fire reflected in Harry's bright green eyes. Add that with Harry's sly expression on his face and it took nearly all of Ron's willpower just to stay standing up. "Will you two boys STOP goggling at each other and say the damn password!" The Fat Lady shouted out at Harry and Ron. " Sorry about that," Both boys said simultaneously after more blushing, this time done by BOTH of them.

* * *

After Harry said the password, the Fat Lady joked, "Seriously I have never seen anybody go as red as an apple before, and I'm not referring to just your hair, Mr. Weasley." "Aw put a lid on it!" Ron exclaimed back at the portrait before it closed with them inside. Then, all of a sudden Ron began to cough and sneeze a lot, added by an involuntary shiver and his face turned a little blue. " Oh damn I forgot you're still wet Ron! You should change your clothes fast." Harry said while slapping himself on his forehead saying to himself " Some friend I am. How could I forget THAT?" and without further ado rushed to his dorm to get Ron fresh, dry clothes. As he returned about 2 minutes later, Ron had already taken his robes and shirt off. As Harry walked into the common room (Mind you, they are the only two people in the room seeing as everyone else is either in class, on lunch break, or if you're Hermione then most likely at the Library with your nose buried in a book and not even aware that your two best friends, the fact that they're both guys notwithstanding, are checking each other out and not even worried about whatever you're doing at the moment, even if you are slightly predictable in your actions……um ahem I forgot! On with the story.) he saw Ron. He just stood there, simply transfixed. As odd as it may seem, Harry has never seen Ron devoid of a shirt before and he wasn't sure as to react to what he saw. Ron had quite a lanky frame. Despite the fact that Mrs. Weasley always made quite hearty meals for her children he seemed quite skinny. He had a little muscle but he wasn't exactly the athletic kind of person. When Ron turned around to look at Harry, he turned blood red when he saw that Harry had seen him. " Uh……you must think I'm anorexic or something do you! Well I'm not I just have a high metabolism! Even my doctor says so ask him yourself! And could you PLEASE give me my clothes, Harry? Bloody hell…." "Uh yeah sure, sorry about that." Harry hastily replied. As Ron finished dressing Harry went to his room but before he left Ron noticed that Harry looked upset about something. He decided to follow him to ask what was wrong.

* * *

When he came in the room Harry was looking out of the large window in the dormitory that gave a clear view of the lake. He slowly went up to Harry and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. But enough about me, you were the one that was sick. Do you feel better?" He looked at Ron at that last part and hastily looked back outside again. "Yeah I feel loads better. But Harry I….." He grabbed Harry on his shoulder and turned him around to face him. He wasn't crying but he looked visibly worried and…..scared? " Ron, there's something I need to tell you…….." Harry began and then shut up again. They just stared at each other and before Harry could begin what he had to say again Ron lunged at Harry and kissed him. " You don't have to say anything I already know" said Ron kindly. " I've felt this way too for the longest but I didn't know how to tell you" He looked down at his feet. "Ron.." Harry said quietly and tilted Ron' s head up to look at him and he kissed him again. Then they became silent. " Um, maybe we should look for Hermione we totally forgot her you know." Harry finally said. "Yeah good idea," Ron replied as they both went off to look for their favorite bookworm.

Disclaimer: I know I should have added this on the top but as millions of people have already told you I do NOT own these characters! And this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I'll write more chapters too if I get enough reviews too ok? ) THX


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Ron's Secret

Meanwhile, Hermione was studying the 9 rune signs of wizards associated with the Illuminati since it was going to be on a test in about a week (and you know Hermione has to maintain her 110 average!!). She was experiencing nothing but bliss, the aroma of dusty tomes, the polished reading tables, the light emanating from the desk lamps, and most of all, it was QUIET. So quiet you could hear a pen drop. It was easy to say that this room was by far the most impressive room in all of Hogwarts to our favorite bookworm of a witch, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, her sanctuary was about to come crashing all around her as all of a sudden someone came rushing in the room. " Hello Hermione, have you seen Harry?" the person said. Hermione couldn't see the person well since he stood in one of the shadows of the bookcases but she recognized his voice and she could tell that he was quite tall. He was a student last year at the school but became the youngest teacher in all of Hogwarts history as he applied for a teaching post last year and was accepted. " Oh hello, Harry went off with Ron somewhere but I'll tell him you're looking for him when I see him again. I just wanted to add though that you ARE a teacher now and you really shouldn't associate with the other students as friends. Plus, you can't refer to me as Hermione anymore, to you I'm Ms. Granger." " Gee, sorry Hermione but I'm still getting used to this, you know. I mean, I was a student at this school only last year. What else do you expect me to do?"

" I'm sorry. I guess you're right. Well don't worry I'll tell Harry you stopped by ok?" Hermione said. " Ok thanks, **Ms. **Granger!" the mystery man said jokingly as he walked off. "That idiot!" Hermione said to herself as she smiled and went back to her book.

About 5 minutes later, Ron and Harry came into the library to find Hermione. " Well hello you two, I wondered where you ran off to! Leaving me here to my own devices while you two went off to enjoy each other's company! What about me?" She finished with a mock pouting face. " Well apparently you were enjoying yourself so why bother you in your environment Hermione?" Ron retorted. " What genius you are" he added.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but stopped. As odd as it was to admit, Ron was right. She DID love to spend quality time in the library and she DID needed to study those rune signs after all. She knew she lost the argument so she simply smiled at Ron. " Well anyway I don't mean to pry but what were you two doing while I was gone?" Hermione asked. "Ummmmm…." was all both boys could come up with in their minds as they were both thinking about what happened in the dormitory and they didn't want to talk about it to the witchy version of Thelma from Scooby Doo just yet. " We were hanging out by the lake and the squid came up and poured water all over Ron. We went back to the dormitory and Ron changed and then we came to see you." Harry answered. See, he didn't COMPLETELY lie. He just cut out the part where he was kissing his best friend, information that Hermione would definitely find more valuable then Ron getting wet by the squid. " Oh by the way Harry, someone wanted to talk to you." Hermione just remembered. " Who?" Harry asked. " Oh nobody in particular, a teacher actually. He wanted to talk to you about something but he didn't disclose anything else. I guess that's for YOU to find out." Hermione replied in her usual mater-of-fact- tone. " Look at you, sounding like a perfect secretary. Using words like "disclose" and stuff." Ron teased. " Just because YOU, Ronald Weasely have the vocabulary range of a teaspoon doesn't mean that nobody else in this school doesn't know how to use a simple word like that in a sentence." Hermione said. " Oh great here we go, Round 2..." Harry was saying under his breath and in his mind's eye imagining Hermione and Ron going at it in a boxing ring, with Hermione getting most of the punches in, eventually knocking Ron out. He even imagined Ron flopping on the floor like a fish out of water with two X's over his eyes like in cartoons upon defeat and he chuckled to himself at the thought. Apparently this woke up Ron and Hermione's alertness to his presence and they both asked him what was so funny. " Oh nothing, just you two going at it. I swear if someone wrote a book on my life you two and your arguing would be added for comic relief." Ron and Hermione both thought about that and laughed at the thought and they left to spend the start of the first weekend of the school year together.

As Hermione went off to bed after bidding good night to both boys back at the common room, Harry sat down by the fireplace with Ron. " So what do we do now?" Ron asked Harry. ( BTW all of the other students are back now so don't expect any raunchy sex scenes you perverts!) " Well we have to tell Hermione eventually about what happened you know. She's a best friend to both of us and she has a right to know, even if doesn't want to" Harry answered. " True, but knowing Hermione she's going to most likely want to know, what with her persistent need to KNOW anything that needs to be known about EVERYTHING." Ron said with a grin. " Well if she wasn't like that we'd probably both be repeating the second year now" Harry said. " Too true, too true." Ron replied. They both sat quietly for a while and looked in the fire. " I want to know something Ron…" Harry began, cutting into the awkward silence between them. " Fire away…" Ron answered sleepily. " When exactly did you first started having feelings…for me?" Harry asked tentatively. Ron was quiet for a while as he looked into the fire. Harry knew this to be whenever Ron was in a uncommon state of thinking and whenever he was about to say something in a serious manner.

" I dunno, I think it was around 2nd or 3rd year maybe? No wait, definitely near the end of 2nd year. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? When we went off to save Ginny from the basilisk? Well, when I was alone with Gilde-Retarded Lockhart, I was thinking about you, wondering whether or not you were going to make it out in one piece. And then I felt that of you didn't make it out and you died, I'd be devastated and alone. I figured with your death and Hermione being a statue at the time I thought that I would be the only one left. I was scared. At first I questioned my own feelings and then I thought, " Could I actually be in love with you?" I wasn't sure. I just chalked it up to being that you were my best friend and that your life, as well as that of my only sister's life, was at stake. I just settled for that. But when we were in Dumbledore's office and you were standing there with the sword and you were all blood-soaked, you looked quite the hero and I couldn't help but admire you and that's when I started to develop my feelings. Then during 4th year when we had that fight, I was jealous I'd admit because you got in the Tournament and I didn't but I also thought you were doing this just for Cho Chang. I already knew you liked her and I just felt cast aside. Then I saw you risk your life again against that bloody Horntail and then you saved me during the 2nd task and then I realized that I was actually something special to you. From that point until today, I just waited until I felt it was the right time to tell you how I felt" Ron finished and went silent again. By now just about everyone, even Dean and Seamus went upstairs and the boys were finally alone. Harry looked around to see that everyone had gone. Ron looked quite put down when Harry looked back, probably because he assumed that Harry wasn't paying attention to his best friend expressing his feelings for him. But Harry looked at Ron and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted for what felt like hours to them. When they broke apart, Harry simply said, " I understand now." He had unshed tears in his eyes and kissed Ron again and said " It's getting late. We should go to bed now" They both departed to the dormitory and went to their beds without another word, all the while thinking of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Chapter 3: Ron's Secret

That night, Harry had nightmares. He dreamed of Voldemort ordering Wormtail to "Kill the spare" as Cedric had accidentally

teleported with Harry to the graveyard. He didn't know the Cup was really a Portkey for Harry to meet his untimely (although in Voldemort's case 14 years overdue) demise. He ducked behind a gravestone that was nearby and dodged the killing spell . Voldemort told his worthless minion to forget the spare and they continued through with their ritual with Harry to bring back Voldemort's body. Just as they began to duel and the spells locked together to make the golden web since they both Harry's and Voldemort's wands had twin cores, Cedric stunned his way through the Death Eaters as Harry broke off the duel ( with help from the ghosts of Voldemort's previous victims, including his parents) and Summoned the Cup with Cedric by his side. He woke up in a cold sweat and thought to himself, " Had Cedric been killed that night he would have been one of the ghosts I saw that night.." After the event while Cedric was inadvertently receiving attention as the winner of the Tournament ( They teleported back but Cedric had a tighter grip on the Cup and Harry's grip slackened and inevitably let go as he landed.) Moody was dragging Harry away from everybody else, under cover of the fact that he was wounded and needed the hospital wing. Harry knew right away something was wrong because Moody or Madam Pomfrey ( who was also amongst the other Champions waiting to heal the injured) could have healed a simple cut to his arm but he had no energy to protest. Eventually, Harry found out the hard way that Moody was in fact, Barty Jr., Barty Crouch's son and the "Real" Moody was locked up in his own trunk, alive, of course. Apparently, Cedric realized this also because he helped Dumbledore perform a powerful double Stunning spell to take out the imposter Moody. Later on, it was confirmed magically that both Champions had in fact touched the Cup at the same time, giving Hogwarts a double victory in the Triwizard Tournament. The prize money was split between the two and Harry gave everything he had to the twins to start their shop. After that Cedric disappeared for a while until the beginning of this year where it was revealed that he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in "Moody's" place. He was fully qualified for the position as he was one of the top students in the school when it came to Dueling as well as in Transfiguration and such. " I should really talk to him….it's been a while" Harry said to himself and made a mental note before going back to sleep, this time focusing his dreams on a certain somebody else…….

The next morning, both Harry and Ron woke up to the start of their first weekend of the school year. " I can't wait till we go to Hogsmeade. I miss those butterbeers…." Ron said dreamily. " I thought you only wanted to go so you could look at Madam Rosmerta, you pervert." Harry joked. " Why do I need to look at her when I could just look at you Harry?" Ron replied with a smirk and Harry just smiled back. Hermione joined them for breakfast a little late ( "I have to read five chapters a day every morning you know!" Hermione said after saying hi to both boys.). " So………" after all three finished their breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage (A/N: That sounds SO GOOD right now….) Hermione began, " What are we doing today Harry?" " To tell you the truth, I really have no idea" was all Harry replied. " Oh wait a minute I know!" Hermione said happily. Before she could say further on the subject however, Ron intervened. " If it has anything to do with going to the Library, studying, practicing jinxes and spells a gazillion times over, or all the above then HELL NO." Ron said. "Ron do you REALLY think that I'm that much of a bookworm that I only believe in "Study first, work hard, and play whenever I get the chance, do you?" Both boys said simultaneously, "YES!" Hermione merely blushed and said " Oh, well thank you I'm quite flattered. Anyway I wanted to say that we should visit Hagrid, we haven't seen him since the Beginning of Term Feast and I'm sure he really looks forward to seeing us." " That's a good idea." Harry replied. " I second that." Ron added and they left off with Hermione to Hagrid's Hut.

When they finally arrived they heard Hagrid talking animatedly with someone ( being half giant and all, he WAS kind of loud). " "Who could Hagrid possibly be talking to like that within the first week of school no less, and it's not us?" Hermione said. " Dunno." was all Ron replied. " Thanks for being the epitome of thinking, Ronald" Hermione said in her you-are-such-a-dimwit tone that she usually adopted with Ron. " You're welcome Ms. Marie Curie of the Wizarding World." Ron shot back. Hermione blushed even harder than last time at this statement and merely said back with a smile " Oh you're too kind." Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and the door opened…but it wasn't him who opened it……

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I need to add suspense ya know! Reand and review! Seriously PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4: Ron's Secret

"………Cedric?" Harry asked, shocked as all hell that Cedric was the one that Hagrid had been talking to. " Oh hi Harry. I just remembered there was something I had to say to you earlier and I was going to look for you but it looks like I don't have to do that now." Cedric said. The three friends followed Cedric in the house and said hi to Hagrid. " Wotcher, Harry, Ron, and my favorite, Hermione!" Hagrid said happily. " Oi! Why does SHE have to be the favorite Hagrid?" Ron asked Hagrid in a mock angry tone. " Because she's the only girl out of you three, that's why! Besides, I'm not fond of redheads anyway." Hagrid answered with a smile. "What do you have against redheads! And so what if Hermione is the only girl?! I find that SEXIST." Ron said in mock outrage and folded his arms. " Aw.. I'm only pulling yer leg, Ronald! A joke's a joke!" "But seriously-" he added in a businesslike tone, " Hermione IS the only girl" He served him some of his cooking and surprisingly enough, it was edible. " Oh wow, Hagrid your food is actually edible today!" Harry said with a grin. "Oi Harry, is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Hagrid said and threatened to give Harry one of his infamous rock cakes. " No thanks, I'm good!" Harry replied quickly, thinking to himself how he wanted to keep all of his teeth intact and not worry about breaking his jaw on one of his cakes. " Actually, Cedric here was helping me with my cooking. That's why, according to Harry, it's EDIBLE" Hagrid said. Cedric sat down quietly eating his food and not really paying attention to anyone in the room. Harry stole a glance at him and saw that Cedric was staring in space, as if he was in deep thought.

* * *

" So…Cedric….what are on yer teaching agendas today?" Hagrid asked in an attempt to make conversation. The truth was, Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt Cedric's presence to be slightly intimidating since not only was he considerably older than them, he was also a teacher now. Therefore they went pretty quiet around him. " Well, I dunno, I'm not sure whether or not I'm actually ALLOWED to disclose that type of information with other students. But since I know you three I can make an exception. We're working on the Ducklifors spell today. It's a spell that-" " Turns the head of your foe into a duck!" Hermione finished for him, hand raised and everything. " Right, Hermione but you DO know we're not in a classroom right? You don't have to raise your hand." He said kindly, making Hermione blush. " I'm sorry, it's a reflex. It always happens whenever I know the answer to a question or something-" " -Which would be ALL the TIME!" Both Harry and Ron finished for her. " So I assume you've already practiced the charm by yourself already, Hermione?" Cedric asked her. " A little, in 3rd year." Cedric smiled at her and said " Wow, that's impressive." " I don't mean to interrupt but what are we, chopped liver!?" Ron asked. "Sorry…." Cedric finished and was silent again. Hagrid excused himself to check his bowtruckles for his first class assignment of the year and left the three kids with Cedric. " So do we have to refer to you now as Mr. Diggory now?" Harry asked him. " Well only in the classroom environment but in other places you can still call me Cedric." Hermione was about to open her mouth to say " But," but Cedric added " Not another word Hermione, it's perfectly ok for me to refer to students by their last name in class and anywhere outside of the classroom I can return to a first name basis with the students I know." " Ok….I'm sorry" Hermione said. " It's ok I know you just want to make sure I don't lose my job but I've already talked to the teachers about this. It's no big deal, really. Anyway, there's some bad news I have to tell you all..."

* * *

"The Ministry believes that I may need some extra help with my classes so they're sending a permanent teacher in my place and while I'm still going to teach, I'll be demoted to a position of a student teacher." " No way." Ron said. "That's horrible…" Hermione added. " That doesn't make sense at all." Harry finished. " It's just like I thought, this must be some way for the Ministry to interfere at Hogwarts and they're using you as a scapegoat." Hermione said angrily. " Yeah I mean, didn't you have to pass Ministry protocols to get the teaching position?" Ron asked. " Your dad works at the Ministry right?" Cedric asked Ron, impressed that Ron knew anything involving the Ministry. " Yeah he does…he told me last summer that he found out you got the job. I also found out something else too. Do any of you know who Umbridge is?" Harry froze at the name. She was at his trial over the summer when he was threatened with expulsion over the summer for use of a Patronus against two dementors. She looked like a big toad and she had quite an evil demeanor. What could the Ministry want to interfere with Hogwarts for? Could this be something related to Voldemort's return? "I do." Hermione answered " She's one of the higher ups at the Ministry and she's quite a cold person. Pretty ruthless. What could Dumbledore possibly be thinking letting that madwoman teach here?!" Hermione grew red with anger and the three other boys in the room were surprised by her sudden change of behavior. Harry eventually decided to change the subject to that of this year's Inter-House Quidditch Tournament and Hermione calmed down. After about 15 minutes if talking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hagrid's hut and went around to say goodbye to him and they headed towards the lake.

* * *

They seemed to be in good spirits until the Dreaded trio, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came by. "Well look here, if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger! Come to hang out on the edge of the lake I see? Aren't you afraid of the squid grabbing one of you? That really does happen you know, it's not just rumors. Ask Neville. It happened to him yesterday." His two favorite cronies just stood on either side of him and guffawed stupidly. " You better leave Malfoy or I'll hex you into next week." Harry retorted. Ron immediately got up and was about to attack but Hermione rose up and restrained him. " Oh look, if it isn't Weasel trying to save his BOYFRIEND.!" "He's not my boyfriend!" Ron replied angrily and before anyone could react, he took his wand and shot a Leg Locker Curse at Draco. Draco dodged it and shot a Stunning Curse at him. Ron leaped out of the way and Crabbe and Goyle immediately sprang into action. Goyle aimed a Body Bind curse at Harry but Hermione deflected the spell with a well aimed Shield Charm. It was so powerful it shot the spell right back at Goyle, which him right in the chest. He fell to the grass like a statue and didn't move. Harry and Ron both shot a Stunning spell at Draco but he was too quick. He was ready to take on both of them if he had to. " I got a surprise for you Weasley!" Draco shouted and shot a spell at a rock. It transformed into a 5 foot spider and all thoughts of battling Draco was swept from his mind, replaced by terrible fear. Harry was outraged and shot a Bat Bogey Hex at Draco's head while he was watching Ron being chased by the creepy spider. Hermione on the other hand, had taken on Crabbe and was doing quite well. She cast a spell on the grass and two vines sprang up out of nowhere and pinned Crabbe to the ground. Hermione saw the spider and Ron and shouted, " Ron, remember third year! Think of something funny!" Ron remembered his lessons with Lupin and thought of something funny quite easily. He thought of Snape in a wedding dress and transformed the spider into his mental image. Even though the spider wasn't a boggart ( and he didn't use the Riddikulus Charm either, he just waved his wand) it transformed into an unconscious form of Snape in a wedding gown and it transformed back into a rock. With all three attackers subdued, ( Draco fled already, a trail of bats following him along the way) Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go back to the other side of the lake to enjoy the rest of their weekend. 


End file.
